Where you'd least expect
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Dice "de cualquier manera ¿por qué es que tienes un piano si es que no sabes tocarlo?" porque es lo que acostumbra a preguntar siempre. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh.


**Título:** Where you'd least expect

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Jace/Alec.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Summary: **Dice «de cualquier manera ¿por qué es que tienes un piano si es que no sabes tocarlo?» porque es lo que acostumbra a preguntar siempre. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: para leeh porque fue una de las primeras cosas que me pidió y esta es literalmente la cuarta vez que lo escribo (los otros tres los perdí, tbh). gracias a ella por betearlo, también.

* * *

:-:  
«Where you'd least expect,

there's someone special»  
:-:

Se despierta porque escucha ruidos y el lado izquierdo de su cama está vacío. Quiere ignorarlos y volver a dormir, es demasiado temprano para él, pero cuando rueda hacia el lugar que Alec ocupaba, está frío y ya no es cómodo, le falta calor, le falta _Alec_ y así no se puede. Aún así lo intenta, se echa de nuevo las cobijas encima y acomoda todas las almohadas a su alrededor, incluso una parcialmente sobre su cabeza para evitar que la tenue luz que viene de la puerta del cuarto abierta le moleste; cierra los ojos y se concentra en tratar de regresar a ese sueño dejado a medias, trata de mantener su respiración lenta y relajarse de nuevo.

Pasan cinco minutos antes de que se dé cuenta de que es en vano.

Echa el edredón hacia un lado, estirándose y tirando un par de almohadas por accidente (no puede molestarse en que le importe porque aún tiene demasiado sueño como para procesar completamente lo que está haciendo y hace frío y es extraño el contraste contra su piel cálida) pero no se mueve más. No quiere levantarse, quiere gritarle a Alec y coaccionarlo para que le prepare desayuno y así él no moverse de ahí en todo el día, pero su boca se siente demasiado pastosa y los ruidos que le despertaron aún persisten, y suena como música (o algo que pretende serlo).

Se sienta como puede, aún con los ojos cerrados, y espera unos momentos, tratando de escuchar con atención y esperando a que su cerebro se dé cuenta de que alguien toca el piano y que sólo puede ser Alec (pero no, porque Alec no toca, no sabe, y por más que Jace le dice que él le enseña, siempre se ha negado).

No se molesta en ponerse una camiseta o zapatos (Alec luego le gritará por ello porque aunque alegue lo contrario, Jace se resfría fácil) antes de dirigirse hacia la sala (si antes de salir del cuarto casi choca con una de las paredes por no haber abierto bien los ojos, bueno, nadie vio y él negará que alguna vez pasó). Talla sus ojos en un intento de despertarse un poco más y se estira de nuevo, girando su cuello de un lado a otro y doblándose hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que su espalda truene. Tiene que contener el sonido de satisfacción que intenta resbalarse por sus labios porque no quiere que Alec se de cuenta que ha despertado.

Cuando entra a la sala lo hace con cuidado, quedándose cerca de la entrada para observarlo (tiene su espalda hacia la puerta y su cabeza gacha, Jace puede ver cómo sus brazos se mueven levemente por el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas que aún no suenan del todo bien, no tratan de llevar una melodía en concreto, pero no suena _mal_; suena triste y dulce y roto y no tiene sentido, a Jace le agrada un poco). Se queda ahí hasta que ve a Alec negar de repente antes de parar abruptamente.

«Se supone que no sabes tocar» es lo primero que dice, porque es lo único que puede pensar. Su voz suena extraña, cansada y ronca, y sobresalta a Alec lo suficiente como para hacerlo brincar un poco en su asiento.

Cuando voltea a verlo, sus ojos se ven grandes y más azules (Jace se pierde un poquito en ellos, sólo por su segundo) y su figura se tensa de repente hasta que ve que es sólo Jace y no tiene de qué preocuparse.

«No sé» responde, volviendo su cuerpo hacia el piano, acomodándose de nuevo sólo que ahora un poco más hacia la izquierda, indicándole así a Jace que se siente a su lado. Él lo hace, sentándose más cerca de lo necesario, casi encima de él sólo para molestarlo. Alec le empuja levemente, una media sonrisa apareciendo.

«Pues, no sonaba _tan_ mal» y ese es el mayor cumplido que podrá sacar de él.

Alec resopla y rueda sus ojos, porque no es cierto.

Jace lo deja pasar, porque de cualquiera manera sí, sonaba mal, sólo no de una manera que hacía que sus oídos sangraran o algo, pero no tiene la fuerza de voluntad necesaria a esa hora de la mañana como para intentar explicarle eso a Alec. En cambio dice «de cualquier manera ¿por qué es que tienes un piano si es que no sabes tocarlo?» porque es lo que acostumbra a preguntar siempre.

Ya no espera una respuesta porque Alec nunca parece dispuesto a darle una.

Mueve su cabeza hasta que está sobre el hombro de Alec y pone sus manos sobre las teclas, acariciando sólo las que alcanza. Espera a que Alec le diga que está bien si toca (realmente nunca lo ha hecho, no en ese), siente que Alec asiente, el movimiento revolviendo su cabello todavía más.

Se endereza, y cuando comienza a tocar se pierde completamente. Cualquier rastro de sueño desapareciendo, quedándose sólo esa extraña calma que ha aprendido a relacionar con dormir lo necesario. Es algo fácil, de las primeras cosas que aprendió a tocar (que no fuera _Estrellita dónde estás_ o algo como eso) y hace que Alec se relaje aún más a su lado, hace que coloque una de sus manos sobre su cuello y pase su pulgar sobre el nacimiento del cabello cuando Jace termina la canción.

«Era de mi abuelo» murmura mirando hacia las teclas «prometió que algún día iba a enseñarme» está sonriendo pero Jace se da cuenta que las comisuras de sus labios están hacia abajo y sus ojos se ven tristes.

Jace no dice nada por un momento, no le mira y no le dice que _lo siento_ o lo fuerza a que siga, que termine lo que iba a decir, simplemente pone su brazo sobre los hombros de Alec y lo aprieta hacia él levemente.

Alec sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña que no llega a sus ojos pero se ve más real.

«Él...» lo deja así y mueve sus manos como para tratar de explicarlo (sin lograrlo, en serio), pero no importa porque Jace entiende y asiente y no le dice que está bien pero Alec eso ya lo sabe, así que Jace lo único que debe hacer es moverse hasta estar presionado completamente contra él.

Mueve una de sus manos de las teclas hacia la tapa, golpeándola suavemente.

«¿Esto significa que no podemos tener sexo sobre él?» dice, su expresión seria quedando desmentida por el brillo de sus ojos y la media sonrisa que lucha por aparecer en sus labios.

«_Jace_» y suena un tanto frustrado, pero la risa puede notarse.

«¿Es eso un sí?» dice mirándolo de reojo.

«_No_» dice firmemente, pero sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas duelen.

Jace le mira mal, negando, quejándose de que cómo es posible que se le niegue eso, cómo es posible que _Alec_ le niegue algo a _él_.

(No le dice que le alegra que le haya dicho eso, que lo agradece, pero le prepara el desayuno y Alec entiende.)


End file.
